


Take Me To Church

by OneHappyChappy (fandomnesia)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnesia/pseuds/OneHappyChappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take me to church<br/>I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies<br/>I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife<br/>Offer me that deathless death<br/>Good God, let me give you my life </p>
<p>"Oliver?" he cherished those moments when his name left her mouth. For just a second, the world stood still. He wasn't the Arrow or Ollie Queen, he was simply her Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Church

My lover's got humour  
She's the giggle at a funeral

The first time Oliver saw Felicity, she said he was cute for a dead guy. If anyone could giggle at the face of death, it would be her. He can still remember the colour of her lips, the way her hair was tied and the outfit she wore. The details were as much carved into his memory as the scars that marred his skin. Felicity Smoak was his last hope. The last sliver of good in his world. So innocent and naive, she didn't truly know what evil was. 

If the heavens ever did speak  
She's the last true mouthpiece

The Hood changed because of her. The vigilante didn't know what it meant to love or be loved. But the Arrow did. He knew the fire that lit his skin at the slightest touch from her. The worry in her voice and the slightest way it cracked over the comm. Felicity was a light so bright and pure that her mere presence changed him. 

"Oliver?" he cherished those moments when his name left her mouth. For just a second, the world stood still. He wasn't the Arrow or Ollie Queen, he was simply her Oliver. 

The only heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you

The hairs on his body stood tall and his senses were on overdrive. Without looking, he knew exactly where she was. He could smell her sweet scent and hear her almost quiet breaths.  
"Oliver," she whispered. There it was again. His small slice of heaven. He closed his eyes and savoured what little peace he had. It was unusual for her to be silent. He didn't like it. He turned to face her and gave a smile reserved only for Felicity. "You know, I get scared whenever you're quiet," 

Her face lit up and grin spread on her pink lips. The fastened pace of his heart thumped in his ears. "Yes, well, I'm almost as talented with my mouth as I am with technology. I mean, like not the whole sexy thing but as in I can talk a lot. Ha, my mouth isn't talented in that regard. It's not like I'm completely inexperienced, but I just… I'll stop talking in 3… 2… 1…" 

Felicity looked down and bit her lip. Oliver resisted the urge to hold her close. Instead, he placed a hand on her forearm and smiled down at her. A surge of electricity shot through his arm and struck him at his core. "You're remarkable," he breathed out. Her lips tugged and she looked up at him. The rim of her glasses pushing up ever so slightly and her eyes twinkling just a bit.  
"Thank you for remarking on it,"

That looks tasty  
That looks plenty  
This is hungry work

His body was alight. Every atom in his body abuzz from the kiss. His mind was racing and heart roaring. He could still taste her lips, hear her heart and feel her skin against his. He couldn't think. He wanted her so badly. He needed her. But he was bad. He was broken and dark and a void that sucked everything in and destroyed it. Felicity deserved better. Someone like Barry. Sweet Barry who could fall asleep at night without nightmares and the dead. Barry's hands were clean. Oliver's were dripping red. Barry made her laugh and all he did was make her cry and worry.  
Oliver craved Felicity.

In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene  
Only then I am human  
Only then I am clean

He's shaking. Rage surged through his blood and he just couldn't think straight. He heard his name being called by Diggle and Laurel, but all that was white noise. He couldn't think. He needed to punch something. He needed to cause pain. He needed Felicity to stop him. They're touching him now, trying to get his attention. He couldn’t think. Laurel is holding his face in her hands but he stares through her as if she's not there. They're worried about him. He couldn't think. 

And then he could. The moment she opened the door his thoughts started to make sense. He looked up. The door is opened and light rushes in behind her. She looks like an angel.  
"Oliver," her voice wavers and he knows she's worried. Her steps down the stairs are fast. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" The closer she gets the calmer he feels. His thoughts string together and the pounding in his blood subsides. "Oliver?" she's next to him and her hand is on his forearm. And his thoughts snap. He's not thinking anymore. He's feeling. His senses are on alert and he feels at peace.  
He's looking at her now. Taking in all her features and memorizing each and every pore. If he closed his eyes he could draw her. Felicity moves a hand to hold his face. 

"I'm fine," He smiles at her. A genuine one reserved only for her. When he says it, he means it. She's here next to him and he is fine. He will always be fine with her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Arrow fic! I've only just gotten into the show and man... it's intense! Let me know if you like or inbox me any prompts you'd like me to do :)


End file.
